herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lhikan
Lhikan is major hero that appeared in the BIONICLE series and also served as the supporting protagonist in the 2004 story arc. He was a leader of the Toa Mangai, though he was eventually betrayed by two members of his team; Nidhiki and Tuyet. After he gave his power to the Matoran who were later transformed into Toa Metru, he eventually became the Turaga. In the animated series, he was voiced by Michael Dobson. History A Toa of Fire, Lhikan was the leader of the Toa Mangai who protected the city of Metru Nui. Lhikan was a veteran of the Toa-Dark Hunter War when the Dark Hunters, an organization of mercenaries, tried to take over Metru Nui; the Toa stopped them successfully, but Lhikan was betrayed by his fellow Toa, Nidhiki, who became a cunning mercenary. After the war, Turaga Dume, the city's leader, sent the surviving Toa Mangai except Lhikan on missions to other places in the Universe and ordered for all passageways linking Metru Nui to other lands closed. All the Toa were executed by the Dark Hunter mercenary Eliminator. Lhikan then became the sole protector of Metru Nui. With Nidhiki and his partner Krekka hunting him, Lhikan stole six Toa stones from the Great Temple in Ga-Metru and gave them to a chosen Matoran from each Metru. The last one he visited was Vakama from his own home district of Ta-Metru. Just then, the Dark Hunters ambushed them and Lhikan was forced to let himself be captured to save Vakama. While he was in jail, the six Matoran brought the stones to the Great Temple, where they were transformed into the Toa Metru. This drained Lhikan's power, causing him to turn into a Turaga. He was still imprisoned when Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju were captured as well. Lhikan, in disguise, helped them discover their Toa mask powers, and after Nuju (accidentally) created an escape route, he followed them out. Meanwhile, Vakama, traveling with Nokama and Matau, deduced that Lhikan was still alive after seeing his "spirit star". The Toa were soon reunited, at which point Lhikan revealed himself. He asked Vakama about the "heart of Metru Nui", which he had asked him to save via Vakama's visions. Vakama thought Lhikan was referring to himself, but in reality, he was referring to the Matoran. While Vakama was having an emotional break down over the misinterpretation, he discovered a sleeping Turaga Dume, who was being impersonated by, as the seven soon found out, the evil Makuta Teridax (who was just referred to as "the Makuta" at the time). By that time, all the Matoran in Metru Nui were asleep in capsules, as part of Makuta's plan to take over the universe. Lhikan berated Makuta for his treachery before the villain plunged the Great Spirit Mata Nui into slumber and began absorbing power from the city. The Toa and Lhikan fled with as many Matoran capsules as they could carry, but where attacked en route by the Dark Hunters, with Nidhiki going straight for Lhikan. Luckily, Onewa distracted them and they were absorbed and killed by Makuta. Makuta then pursued them as they were fleeing Metru Nui. Lhikan subsequently intervened in a fight between Vakama and Makuta, fatally taking a hit meant for the former. Lhikan gave Vakama his mask, and they exchanged a Toa fist-bump before Lhikan succumbed to his injuries. At the end of the movie, Vakama (who by then had become a Turaga himself, along with the other Toa Metru), puts Lhikan's mask on a young Matoran, and future Toa, Jaller (one of the protagonists in the first Bionicle movie). In some stories, Lhikan was the bearer of the legendary Mask of Time, the Vahi, which Vakama crafted just minutes before Lhikan's death. Trivia *Lhikan is the second Toa to wore the Kanohi Hau, the first was Tahu. Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Protectors Category:Military Category:Pure Good Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Lego Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Martyr Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Revived Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Elderly Category:Retired Category:Mentor Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Predecessor Category:Posthumous Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Hope Bringer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Superheroes Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Damsels Category:Self-Aware Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Knights